


Found (by) You

by Profe_Fest



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Boys' Love, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, kinda like post-canon, perhaps ooc
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: "Sampai neraka sekalipun—kauakan kutemukan." / RnR?
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Kudos: 5





	Found (by) You

**_Found (by) You_ **

**D.Gray-man milik Hoshino Katsura. Saya tak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini**

**_Warning_ ** **: _post-canon_ , _boys love_ , OOC, saltik, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

"Kaubilang, kauakan selalu menemukanku, kan?"

Tyki mengalihkan pandangnya dari buku yang tengah dipegangnya, ganti memandangi Lavi yang bersandar pada pintu kayu. Tak ada kilatan usil atau senyum main-main di wajahnya, tanda bahwa tanya itu tak diucapkan berlandaskan keusilan semata.

Pria Portugis itu lantas menutup buku tersebut—yang sebenarnya tak sedang dibacanya—kemudian membalas, "Ada apa sekarang, _Gantai-kun_?"

"Jawab dulu." Lavi berkelit sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Manik hijaunya masih terarah lurus pada pria Portugis itu, seolah enggan beranjak sebelum mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan. "Ya atau tidak?"

Tyki mendengus, kendati nadanya lebih mirip suara tawa. "Sampai neraka sekalipun—kauakan kutemukan," jawabnya bahkan tanpa berpikir dua kali. Manik cokelatnya ikut menatap lurus sebelah mata Lavi, mencari sesuatu di dalamnya dan kembali bertanya, "Jadi, kenapa?"

"Baguslah," dengus Bookman Junior itu, sengaja tak langsung membalas tanya si pria. Namun, sejenak Tyki mampu menangkap secercah kelegaan dalam wajah si pemuda, seolah hanya dengan satu kalimat sederhana itu, seluruh keraguannya sirna tanpa sisa.

"Aku bakal pergi," sambung Lavi, instan membulatkan mata Tyki. "Ada pekerjaan sebagai Bookman," terangnya kemudian.

Dan Tyki pun mengerti.

Dengusan pria berambut legam itu kembali meluncur, masih bernada seperti tawa—meski entah tengah menertawai siapa. "Jadi, kaudatang cuma untuk memberitahu kalau kauakan menambah pekerjaanku, _eh_?"

" _Heh_ ," Lavi kembali mendengus, seringainya melebar tanpa diminta, "bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang begitu? Kalau kau laki-laki, jangan tarik kata-katamu."

" _Bocah_."

"Oh? Kau sedang mengaku sudah berumur di depanku, eh?"

Tyki menyeringai, teramat menikmati konversasi mereka kendati pemuda itu bersikap kurang ajar. Kalau dengan yang lain, sudah pasti kepalan tangan lah yang akan menjadi jawaban atas ejekan tadi. Tetapi, buat Lavi, entah mengapa ia bisa sedikit menolerir hinaan yang pemuda itu layangkan buatnya.

"Ya, ya. Aku paham." Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, masih tanpa melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Lavi. "Sudah jadi tugasku mencarimu tiap kali kau menghilang, kan?"

" _Keh_ ," Lavi mempertahankan seirngainya, puas dengan jawaban tersebut, "baguslah kalau kau sadar."

"Terkadang aku berpikir menjadi pacarmu menyusahkan juga, _Gantai-kun_."

" _Heh_ , cari cermin sana. Jadi pacarmu lebih menyusahkan tahu."

" _Pfft_. Tapi kau tak kelihatan keberatan, _eh_?"

Lavi tak langsung menjawabnya. Sesuatu dalam dadanya menghangat, bergejolak, meluluhkannya sebagaimana angin musim panas yang meniupkan kehidupan di bumi.

"Keberatan tahu," cetus pemuda berambut oranye itu tanpa melunturkan seringainya. "Tapi, kebetulan saja aku sudah terbiasa."

Dan sebelum Tyki kembali membuka topik, Lavi telah lebih dulu berbalik, kemudian mengangkat tangannya; memberi gestur perpisahan. "Sudah, ya. Aku perlu berberes soalnya."

Tak ada kalimat penghentian dan alih-alih perih, Lavi justru merasa lega.

Karena ia tahu ini bukan perpisahan.

Karena ia tahu Tyki akan selalu menemukannya, tak peduli meski ia bersembunyi di lubang kelinci sekalipun.

"Tyki,"

" _Hm_?"

" _Thanks_."

( _Meski kau memang orang paling menyusahkan dan egois sekalipun, mungkin satu-satunya yang akan mencariku ketika lenyap di dunia ini cuma kau._ )

Lavi baru memegang kenop manakala Tyki mendadak angkat suara, memaku dan membekukannya instan.

" _Gantai-kun_ ,"

Tak dibalas.

Tyki tak peduli. Ia menarik napas, kemudian menyambungnya tanpa beban. "Jadi siapapun kau nanti, kau tetap milikku," klaimnya.

Lavi tertegun selama sepuluh detik penuh sebelum melengkungkan kurva asimetris yang kelewat lebar. Jantungnya bertalu terlalu keras hingga ia pikir organ itu akan melompat keluar.

Tyki tak pernah berubah; dan tak akan berubah. Egois, bajingan, serakah—dan anehnya Lavi justru memakluminya dan merasa, _'ah memang ini Tyki sekali.'_

( Apa ini memang cinta? Atau ia cuma terlalu buta? )

"Serakahnya," ledek Lavi, tak membiarkan jeda terlalu lama menyelimuti mereka.

"Kautahu diriku, _Gantai-kun_ ," balas si pria Portugis sembari menyelipkan kekehan ringan.

" _Bah_." Sang Bookman Junior tergelak kecil. Keraguannya kini sirna, dan sepinya lenyap tanpa sisa. " _Sampai nanti_ , Tyki."

Lavi memutar kenop, membuka pintu, dan melangkah keluar—membiarkan mata Tyki mengekorinya hingga punggungnya tertelan pintu.

( Terserahlah—mau cinta atau buta. )

( Yang Lavi tahu, setelah ini dan sampai kapan nantinya, ia tak akan sendirian lagi. )

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Kayaknya ini dulu pernah saya tulis di Twitter, tapi kurang inget hehe. Terus lagi pengen masukin ke AO3 hehe /DASAR. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mampir dan membaca! Semoga suka, ya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
